poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet/Transcript
This is the transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet. At Litwak's Arcade/ Visit Oh My Disney/Meeting the Disney Princesses [ Prince Candy Ryan: Wow. This is a nice place. Meg Griffin: * * * * * * * * - [In the break room, the Disney Princesses are *Vanellope von Schweetz: Uh. Hi? *Princess Bubblegum: Hello. [The Disney Princesses angrily surround Vanellope, Twilight, Meg and the princesses *Vanellope von Schweetz: Whoa! Whoa, Ladies. I can explain. I'm a princess too. *Twilight Sparkle: So are us. *Princess Luna: Ryan's love Meg is a princess as well. *Princess Bubblegum: Us too. *Princess Anna: Wait. What? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Yeah. Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz of the Sugar Rush Bon Schweitzer’s. I’m sure you heard of us and must be embarrassing for you if you haven’t. *Flame Princess: And Meg Griffin is the princess of the Technorganic Empire. You heard of them too. *Pocahontas: What kind of princess are you? *Meg and Vanellope: What kind? *Rapunzel: Do you have magic hair? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No. *Elsa the Snow Queen: Magic hands? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No. *Cinderella: Do animals talk to you? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No. *Snow White: Were you poisoned? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No. *Tiana and Aurora: Cursed? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No! *Belle and Rapunzel: Kidnapped or enslaved? *Vanellope von Schweetz: No! *Princess Bubblegum: *Princess Celestia: Same here. *Princess Cadence: Is that okay for them? *Meg Griffin: I'm sure they didn't call the police. *Ariel: I have assumed that you made a deal with an underwater sea witch where she took your voice in exchange for a pair of human legs. *Vanellope von Schweetz: No. Good grief! Who would do that? *Snow White: Have you ever have true love's kiss? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Eww! Barf! *Princess Jasmine: Do you have daddy issues? *Meg Griffin: She doesn't even have a mom. *8 princesses: Neither do we. *Rapunzel: And now for the millionth dollar question. Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big strong man showed up? *Meg and Vanellope: Yes! *Vanellope von Schweetz: What is up with that? *5 Disney Princess: She is a princess! White sings a melody *Meg Griffin: Thank gosh. She seems to be happy today. *Princess Bubblegum: You said it, Princess Meg. *Princess Luna: *Princess Anna: So, Meg. You know me and my sister? *Meg Griffin: Yeah. My boyfriend and I remembered you. *Princess Cadance: Wow. [ *Cinderella: You are really a princess from your world. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. *Meg Griffin: I guess Vanellope has her outfit. PB You know which Princess Ryan would hang out with? I think Ariel. *Princess Bubblegum: I think so. And I would pick *Twilight Sparkle: LS would see us now but, it is busy with the boys so, I would hang out with *Meg Griffin: Nice one, Twilight. Thomas will be so proud. *Cinderella: *Meg Griffin: That thing she is wearing? ????/???? * Vanellope gets angry at Ralph/PB gets angry at Celestia * * * *Wreck-It Ralph: *Vanellope von Schweetz: angrily grabs *Princess Celestia: [gasps *Princess Bubblegum: furiously gets angry *Wreck-It Ralph: NOOO!!! *Princess Celestia: My Hero" medal *Wreck-It Ralph: *Princess Bubblegum: *The Lemon Sweeter: *Princess Bubblegum: I'm fine, LS, *Mater: *Finn the Human: *Prince Candy Ryan: Sis, I hope Vanellope is okay. She was a bit.. [magics a teapot in his hand steamed. She'll cool down. Care for a cup? Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan